1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a copying machine having a device for producing a light image of original documents which is both modular and removable. More specifically, the present invention relates to such a copying machine for photographic reproduction.
2. Brief description of the prior art
The known, prior art copying machines used in photographic reproduction are designed for copying only one type of original document, in particular the photographs. Such prior art copying machines are unable to copy other types of original documents.